A Distorted Piece of Paradise
by Kittycho
Summary: Yuki Sohma is in Heaven with his newfound freedom. Unfortunately not everything is as perfect as it seems in paradise... TohruxYuki lil KyouxHaru
1. Sweet Like Strawberries

Ok so i felt like writing a Furuba fic so here it is... for some reason i can't seem to write a long opening ch, so this one's pretty short.. the following chs will be longer, i promise nothing much else to say actually so here's all the usual stuff you need to see...

Summary: Yuki Sohma is in Heaven with his newfound freedom. Unfortunately not everything is as perfect as it seems in paradise...

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once for the story, i don't own Furuba, any of it, got it? good, moving on...

Rating: Rated M for language, violence and adult situations (we'll see how things turn out with that last one...)

Time for me to shut up and let you read enjoy...

* * *

Yuki Sohma was in Heaven. After Akira's death Yuki had been set free. With his newfound freedom he had confessed his love to the beautiful Tohru Honda. The girl had nearly fainted but managed to hug Yuki, their first real hug. Heaven.

"Yuki…?"

The silver haired ex-rat looked up from his position on the couch. Tohru was standing in the doorway. "Yes Miss Honda?"

Tohru frowned. "Now that we're…" the word caught in her throat and she blushed.

"Yes?" Yuki asked sitting up. She was just adorable when she got like this.

"Um, dating," Tohru continued turning a lovely shade of red. "Shouldn't you call me by my first name?"

Yuki smiled. He walked over to her slowly and took her hand. Raising her fingers to his lips he murmured, "As you wish—"

"Toh-ru!" A tan arm wrapped around her waist and slipped under her shirt. An orange haired head appeared over her shoulder and the cat licked the spot behind Tohru's ear. Tohru shrieked and nearly jumped into Yuki's arms.

"K-kyou!" she stuttered. "You frightened me!"

Kyou licked his lips. "You taste good Toh-ru."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki demanded.

"Stopping the inevitable make-out session." Kyou sighed waving his hand in the air. "I must insist you refrain from making out while under Shigure's roof. Other people have to live here you know."

"Yea well, keep your hands off," Yuki said wrapping his arms around the delicate girl in front of him. "Tohru is mine!"

"Ah! Y-yuki!" Tohru turned red again and she struggled weakly against his arms.

"Yea, yea," Kyou said yawning as he turned away. "Just remember, no kissing!"

"Kyou-kun, what are you doing?" a girls voice called from the entranceway.

"Coming!" Kyou called back. He led the blonde girl upstairs. As they were disappearing Yuki saw him lean over to kiss the girl.

"Fucking hypocrite," Yuki muttered. He released Tohru and she stepped back looking a little disappointed. "Sorry Miss Honda."

"Tohru," she said.

"Right," Yuki said smiling down at her.

"I was just going to ask," Tohru said not meeting his gaze, "if you were going out to the secret base."

"Yes," Yuki said looking out the open paper door. "I think the strawberries are ripe."

Tohru fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "W-would you mind if- if I came along?"

"Not at all," Yuki said taking her hand again. "I'm pretty sure the base is out from under Shigure's roof."

It really was a pretty shade of red. Like ripe strawberries.

* * *

Well whattaya think? love it? review. hate it? review. don't give a damn? review anyway XD hope to see you all next chapter!!


	2. Long Days

A/N: lol ok sorry it took me so long to update (longer than i would have liked) i had alot of reading to do (all manga of course X3) but here i am again and i'm really proud of how long this ch is XD of course quantity doesn't equal quality but i hope you all enjoy this... Ok ty to Kyo, Rayn, and the Red Butterfly for commenting i'm glad you all enjoyed it! umm, kyo... i'm speechless, i really am ; and yes lick, wouldn't that totally freak you out if someone came up and licked you behind the ear? heres my line of thought if you care: kyou - cat - cat's lick - goosebumps - behind the ear is sensitive. yup well i'll shut up now and let you read, enjoy!

* * *

"TOHRU!" 

"Wha--?" Her blonde friend swept Tohru off her feet. She dragged Tohru to the corner of the room where the black haired psychic was waiting serenely. "You've got to tell us everything!"

Having been abandoned at the door Yuki decided to go check on the student council. He turned a corner and nearly ran into a couple leaning against the wall.

"Sorry!" Yuki exclaimed, uncharacteristically flustered. He glanced at the couple and had to do a double take. Hatsuharu was leaning against the wall glaring at Yuki. His school jacket was hanging open and the shirt underneath was partially unbuttoned. Leaning with his hand on the wall and his head on Haru's shoulder was the redheaded Kyou, his shirt completely open showing off his toned chest. Yuki's heart raced, _What the Hell are they doing?_ he wondered.

"Hey there Rat-boy," Kyou said smoothly, not moving.

"What happened to the girl from yesterday?" Yuki asked coldly. He crossed his arms and glared at his stupid cousin.

Kyou raised his head and looked at the ceiling. "Oh yea, what was her name again?"

"A girl?" Haru asked looking hurt.

"Don't worry about it," Kyou said. He leaned in and whispered something in Haru's ear. Kyou pulled away and started buttoning his shirt. Haru glanced at Yuki before hurrying away.

Yuki shook his head, "Disgusting."

A hurt look flashed across Kyou's face but was quickly replaced by an uncaring smile. Kyou shrugged and brushed past Yuki heading back to class. Yuki shook his head convinced he had just been seeing things. He still had a couple minuets so he hurried to the student council room.

"Yun-yun!" A short black haired girl barreled into him as he entered the room.

_This was a mistake,_ Yuki thought.

"Whaddaya know it's the Prez!" Kakeru, the black haired VP leaned back in his chair and slid his feet off the desk.

"What are you all doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Your job!" Naohito the blonde secretary said as he emerged from a back room. "We need to set up the culture festival. Classes will be submitting their booth applications soon. We need to get organized!"

"You're such a workaholic Nao," Kakeru said. He put his head down on the desk and pretended to snore.

"I can't deal with this right now," Yuki muttered attempting to leave the room.

"Yun-yun! Where are you going?" Kimi complained. She clamped onto his arm to keep him from leaving.

"Oh, Yun-yun," Kakeru said looking up. "Is it true you got a girlfriend."

"Wha-at?" Kimi shrieked.

"Yea," Yuki answered attempting to pry her off his arm.

"Who?" Kakeru asked.

"Yea who?" Kimi echoed.

"Miss Honda,"

Kakeru sighed. "I knew it. I don't get you Yun-yun, you could have anyone!"

"What's wrong with Miss Honda?" Yuki asked defensively.

Kakeru eyed him carefully. "She's just so… plain."

"She's charming," Yuki scowled.

"But not beautiful," Kakeru said, half question, half statement.

"She is beautiful," Yuki confirmed.

"You don't sound too convincing."

------------------------------

"Yuki!"

Yuki opened his eyes slowly. He had decided to take a nap when he got home from school that afternoon. Apparently he had been asleep for a long time because the lights were on and it was getting dark outside. Shigure was standing behind the couch looking down at him.

"Yea?" he asked. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm going over to Aaya's to celebrate," Shigure said. "I won't be back tonight so it's just you three."

"What are you celebrating?" Yuki asked not really interested in the answer.

"It's a secret!" Shigure winked.

"Whatever."

"Don't do anything too dirty while I'm gone!" Shigure called over his shoulder, making his exit.

Yuki started to blush but pushed the thought out of his mind. Kyou was watching him from the doorway.

"What?" Yuki asked, slightly annoyed.

Kyou just shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Tohru appeared in the doorway and called to him, "Dinner will be ready soon, you should go wash up."

"Haru's coming for dinner!" Kyou called from the kitchen.

"Perfect! He can have Shigure-san's portion."

"That's not the only he'll be having I'll bet," Yuki muttered as Kyou passed going upstairs.

"He's bringing beer," Kyou said over his shoulder.

"Beer?" Tohru asked. "We really shouldn't…"

"Don't worry about it," Kyou called.

"It'll be fine Miss Honda," Yuki said standing up and stretching.

"Tohru," Tohru said.

"Right, sorry. Is something burning?"

"Ah! Oh no!"

Yuki laughed and followed her into the kitchen. She was adorable in an apron.

Half an hour later the four of them were sitting around the table.

"Kanpai!" Kyou and Haru cried cheerily lifting their beer cans in the air. Tohru raised hers too and placed it tentatively on her lips. She watched the two boys down their entire cans and toss them aside. Kyou reached over and handed Haru a new can. He gulped down half of it before reaching for the food.

"Is that all you came here for?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, there's Tohru's wonderful cooking and I was hoping for something sweet for desert."

"Sorry Haru, I didn't make any desert," Tohru said apologetically.

"Oh that's okay," Haru laughed. "I had something else in mind."

Yuki nearly gagged but Tohru just looked confused.

"Never mind," Haru said. "This mackerel is very good."

"Have you two done it yet?" Kyou asked off-handedly.

Tohru choked on her food. Yuki patted her on the back. When she could breath again she said, "Uo asked the same thing, is it so weird that we haven't?"

Haru slammed his empty beer can on the table. Yuki hadn't seen him do it but it was his fourth one. "Of course not!" he said, his words starting to slur. "If you really love each other sex doesn't matter. When you're ready it'll happen."

"Are you in a relationship like that?" Tohru asked. Yuki could see her face was starting to redden from just that little bit of alcohol.

Haru blushed. "Well no…" he said. "It's pretty sexual, but we're passed the awkward stage."

Kyou snorted, he was concentrating on shoveling food into his mouth. Every now and then he paused to gulp down some booze.

"You two sure are heavy drinkers," Yuki commented.

"Beer maksh the wohrl' go roun!" Haru exclaimed raising his sixth can in the air. "To love, and sex, and BEER!"

"To love at least," Tohru mumbled raising hers in the air too. Yuki grunted and lifted his can.

"To crazy drunks!" Kyou shouted. "Kanpai!"

"How much of this stuff did you bring?" Yuki asked.

"Plenty, plenty," Haru said rocking slightly from side to side. "Drink up, drink up. 'Gure can have watsh left!"

Kyou leaned over and put his arm around Haru's shoulder. "Hey cutie, do you know how sexy you look right now?"

Kyou pushed Haru to the ground as their lips collided, his hands already slipping up Haru's shirt.

"Dammit you two!" Yuki said half standing up. "Must you do that at the table?"

"Wooow!" Tohru said leaning forward to see better. "Are youto a couplle?"

Yuki glanced over at her. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth hung open as she watched the two boys squirm on the ground. Two cans were on the table next to her and another was clutched in her hands. She had been drinking a lot while he wasn't looking.

"Miss Honda I think you've had enough," Yuki said reaching for her drink.

"Tohru,"

"What?"

"Tohru! Goddammitt Yuki! Whywon you call mi Tohru!" Tohru started sobbing and Yuki stared at her dumbstruck, he had no idea what to do.

Kyou stood abruptly on the other side of the table. He stared at Yuki for a moment. "Bed," he said suddenly. "C'mon Haru."

"Kyo-ou!" giggled the shirtless Haru pulling on Kyou's pants. Kyou helped him up and they staggered up the stairs. Yuki looked down at the still sobbing Tohru again.

"Tohru, you should go to bed too," he said. "I'll clean up."

Tohru stood and walked unsteadily upstairs. Yuki cleaned up a little, throwing away the trash and picking up dishes. When he finally climbed the stairs the buzz from the alcohol had worn off. He couldn't help hearing the disturbing noises coming from Kyou's room as he passed. Standing in front of his own door he could still hear Haru's pleading moans through the thin walls. Thoroughly disgusted he crossed the hall to Tohru's room. Standing in front of her door he could hear her still sniffling inside.

"Tohru?" he called knocking softly on her door.

The sniffling stopped. After a few seconds a small voice said, "Yuki, I love you."

Yuki felt his heart skip a beat. He slipped into the room, closing the door behind him and turning the lock.

* * *

Underage drinking is bad! don't do it kids! but boy do these kids drink fast huh? ; i apologize i was having timing issues, which, happens alot... anyway on to the other issue -cough-sex-cough- umm, yea obviously this would be a good place to put one but well, i write this in school so it's kind of awkward on top of that i've never actually written a sex scene. but if you really want one and enough people ask i can add one in... just be aware that it might take longer than it would for me to just add the next ch which i already have partially written.  
but whatever the reason, pls review, those of you who are writers know that it really does help motivate you, those of you who aren't, well it does, so review 

Happy reading!


	3. Longer Nights

A/N: Ok well here it is, this is the first time i've written anything like this so i hope it's not total crap --;; so let's see before we begin, cookies to Rayn for her second comment X3 and i know, i love kyo too but he makes such a good gay boy XD and if you haven't guessed by now it has something to do with the story but we'll get to that later. Also ty to Koneko, erica and Kuro-chan for commenting, glad you liked it. (no flames yet yay me! X3 lets see if i dont get any thin ch D' ) hmm ok that's almost it  
Note: i changed the description a lil (cuz the story changed in my head an i'm not quite sure how it'll turn out) and i changed the title of Ch2 don't freak out ppl i didnt change the ch itself. moving on...

Warning: yes this is a Lemon(? lime? i can never keep the two strait, w/e)!! don't like, pls don't read, if you liked the story so far this isn't really importat so check back next ch.

* * *

Yuki made sure the door was locked before tiptoeing over to the bed in the corner. In the dim moonlight filtering through the window he could see Tohru's shape beneath a thick blanket. 

"I love you," she whispered again. "Oh Yuki…"

Yuki kneeled on the bed and bent over her form. He peeled back the blanket and found her head buried in her pillows. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed the exposed cheek softly.

"Tohru," he whispered in her ear. "I love you too, you know that right?" Tohru shifted, turning to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but she smiled. Freeing her hands from the tangle of blankets she caressed his face. Without answering she raised her head to meet him in a passionate kiss.

"'When you're ready, it'll happen'" Tohru quoted Haru quietly. "I'm ready, Yuki." Yuki suspected it was the alcohol talking but when he met her eyes the fire burning there convinced him otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded. She freed her legs from the blanket too, kicking it aside. She had already shed her skirt and the sight of her lying there in just a thin shirt and her underwear made Yuki's heart race. Her smooth hands found his stomach and slid up under his shirt. He let her pull it over his head before straddling her waist. He bent over and kissed her again. Moving to her neck, he trailed light kisses down to her collar. As he unbuttoned her shirt hastily Tohru ran her fingers through his hair. Finally free of the shirt Yuki paused to look at her again. Her pale skin glowed, contrasting nicely with the lacy pink bra, which, he noted with a smirk, clasped in the front. _How thoughtful,_ he thought. He slid his fingers up her stomach to the bra and unhooked it with a snap. Tohru's breasts jumped free of their restraints and Yuki felt himself getting hard. Tohru apparently also felt it because she blushed fiercely.

"Don't just stare!" Tohru mumbled. "It's embarrassing…"

"Don't be embarrassed," Yuki replied moving his hands to her chest. He was amazed by how soft her breasts were and how perfectly they fit in his hands. "You're beautiful."

Tohru giggled and pulled his head towards hers. Their lips met again, hard. Yuki ran his tongue along her lips and they opened obligingly. He slipped inside to explore enjoying her taste while his hands explored her body. Leaving her lips he once again trailed hot kisses down her neck. He paused once to nibble slightly, wanting to leave his mark. Continuing down he found her breasts. Swirling his tongue around the nipple it perked up instantly. He let his hand take over and switched to the other nipple making it equally hard. Smirking at Tohru's moans he continued down her stomach and was happy to see that her pink panties were wet with anticipation. Yuki peeled them off slowly letting his fingers slide down her legs. Throwing the wet lace aside he ran his fingers back up the inside of her thighs parting them as he went. He kissed the inside of her leg just below where he knew she wanted him to be.

"Y-yuki…" Tohru moaned reaching for his hair again.

"Say it again," Yuki murmured, leaning down to lick her nub teasingly.

"mm… Yuki… Yuki, Yuki."

He licked her again and bit down lightly. Hearing a satisfying moan he slipped his tongue inside her.

"Ah! Yuki…please…"

Yuki moved back up to kiss her, letting Tohru taste her arousal. While keeping her occupied he rubbed her nub and slipped a finger into her opening.

"Yuki," Tohru murmured into his mouth. "I want you…now! Please!"

"As you wish my love." Stripping the rest of his clothing he finally freed his throbbing manhood. Placing himself at her entrance he stroked her stomach in warning, "This might hurt."

Tohru gripped the sheets and Yuki thrust into her. Her eyes opened wide and closed tight again in a grimace. He kissed her apologetically and waited for her to get used to his size. When she nodded he pulled half way out and thrust in again. Slowly at first, thrusting deeper and deeper.

"Yuki," Tohru moaned. "Faster, harder, please."

She wrapped her legs around him and they moved faster and faster, Tohru bucking her hips against his. Finally at the fever pitch Tohru hit her climax and had to bite her lip to suppress the scream of pleasure as the orgasm washed over her in waves. Not long after Yuki reached his too and collapsed next to her on the bed.

Lying next to her Yuki was able to just enjoy their closeness. Pulling Tohru closer her kissed her, softly but passionately. "I love you Tohru."

"I know," Tohru whispered, her breath tickling his neck. "I love you too, Yuki."

"I know," Yuki replied. He kissed her softly on the forehead and drifted off to sleep in the arms of his lover.

* * *

CONDOMS ARE YOUR FRIENDS PPL!!! lol naughty kiddies didnt use one tsktsk  
Hmm, reading this again i realized it's mostly fluff --;; so does that make it a lime? not a lemon? oh well not like i really care lol,  
REVIEW!! pls X3 


	4. Headaches

Ok, really sorry this update took so long - -; for a while it wouldn't let me upload this ch! (meant to have it for you by national be-a-pig day(for us crazy turkey-slaughtering americans X3), did you all have a good turkey day?) anyway, it's finally here, and i'm sad to say there's not much to it ' '; but while you may not think so it is (somewhat) important. I have cake for Rayn this time(i really hope i don't loose you laterz cuz of that... - -;) No more delays, don't forget to review, read on furuba lovers!

_

* * *

_

_Dripping water… The lights came on, one after another down the stark white hallway. _Where is that water coming from?_ He thought, but it didn't seem important as he walked down the hall. The florescent lights overhead buzzed dully and flickered occasionally. His footsteps made no noise on the white floors. Just the dripping water and buzzing lights._

_A dark patch appeared in the distance and came at him bizarrely fast considering how slowly he was walking. He stopped on the edge of the darkness and looked up. The light bulb flickered on obligingly, revealing a silver door to his left. It was slightly open so he stepped forward and pushed. Tohru was sitting on the other side smiling as if she had been expecting him. He smiled back and stepped over the threshold._

------------------------------

Yuki's eyes fluttered open. He stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to recall his strange dream. He was distracted by something moving in the bed. He turned to see Tohru burying her face in the pillow beside him.

"Woah!" he yelled falling out of the bed only to discover he was completely naked. Memory of the night before came flooding back pushing all thoughts of dreams from his mind.

"My head…" the equally naked Tohru groaned sitting up in bed. Her eyes widened when she saw the beat-red Yuki sitting on the floor. She glanced down at herself quickly turning scarlet. She pulled a blanket to her chest. "Um, did we…?"

"Yes," Yuki said, regaining his composure and pulling himself up. He bent over the bed and took her face in his hands. He kissed her gently and whispered, "I love you."

He pulled away from her and looked around for his discarded boxers. "I'll bring you some aspirin," he said as he slipped out the door.

After delivering the medicine and taking a much-needed shower Yuki headed downstairs. Tohru was already in the kitchen making a quick breakfast.

"We could still make it to school if we left now," Tohru commented as Yuki sat down at the kitchen table. "But I need a shower."

"Don't worry," Yuki said. "It'll be alright if we're a little late just this once."

Tohru nodded. She placed a plate of eggs and a slice of toast in front of him and went back upstairs. Yuki picked at his food, not really hungry until Tohru came back a few minuets later in a fresh uniform, her hair still slick with water. She served herself and sat across from Yuki without looking at him.

"What a night," Kyou said walking unsteadily into the kitchen. He went straight to the refrigerator to search for the leftover beer. Can in hand he stood by the stove eating eggs from the pan with his fingers.

"Should you really be drinking that?" Yuki asked, scowling at the shirtless cat.

Kyou glanced over his shoulder. "The best cure for a hangover is more booze."

"Won't that just make it worse?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

Kyou shrugged. "Are those yours?" Tohru asked, frowning at Kyou's waist.

"What?" Kyou looked down at the white boxers visible above the waist of his loose cargo pants. He pulled them up a little to get a better look. "Guess not."

Tohru gaped at him, "Are you two really a couple?"

Kyou shook his head. "It's not like that, but speaking of…" He retrieved another beer from the fridge and went towards the door. "I should go see how he's doing."

"Are you going to come to school?" Tohru called.

"Nah, I'll skip it," Kyou called back.

"Irresponsible idiot," Yuki muttered. "We should go, Tohru."

Tohru met his eyes for the first time that day and smiled.

------------------------------

Yuki closed the front door behind himself as he entered the house after school, he had come home alone because Tohru was spending the night at Hanajima's. He walked into the living room and froze. Kyou had a girl on the couch. She wasn't the same one from a few days ago though. Her black hair had multi-colored stripes in it. Kyou had one hand up her shirt and the other was working on her jeans.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki practically yelled, trying not to stare at the same time.

The girl gasped and tried to sit up but Kyou held her down. "Fucking," he answered coolly.

"And? Where the hell do you think you are?" Yuki asked angrily. "Why don't you take your own advice for once, other people have to live here you know.

"Fuck off you damn rat," Kyou said leaning in to kiss the girl.

"Don't be so vulgar," Yuki said, his voice rising again.

"Maybe I should go," the girl said, not making any attempt to actually leave.

"If you much be such a whore do it somewhere else!" Yuki stormed out of the room and upstairs.

Why did Kyou bother him so much?

Because he was disgusting.

No… well yes, but that's not all is it Yuki?

No… is it because Kyou was getting so much action while he had only just lost his virginity?

Yes, that must be it. He hated loosing, especially to _him_.

Yuki felt really tired all of a sudden. He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes, letting sleep carry him away.

------------------------------

_Dripping water… The lights came on, one after another down the stark white hallway. _Where is that water coming from?_ He thought, but it didn't seem important as he walked down the hall. The florescent lights overhead buzzed dully and flickered occasionally. His footsteps made no noise on the white floors. Just the dripping water and buzzing lights._

_A dark patch appeared in the distance and came at him bizarrely fast considering how slowly he was walking. He stopped on the edge of the darkness and looked up. The light bulb flickered on obligingly, revealing a silver door to his left. He knew Tohru would be waiting on the other smile but he hesitated. He stared into othe darkness that swallowed the corridor a few feet away. Something was there, something magnetic. He shook his head turning to the door. When he pushed it open Tohru was sitting on the other side smiling as if she had been expecting him. A sadness that turned his stomach was lying behind her warm eyes. He smiled back, ignoring the unsettling feelings in his gut and stepped over the threshold._

------------------------------

Yuki opened hi eyes slowly. How strange, that dream had seemed farmilliar but he couldn't quite remember it. Someone knocked on the door again.

"Yuki," Tohru called, "come have some breakfast before school."

"I'll be right there," Yuki said suddenly realizing how hungry he was. He waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore before getting up to change. He descended the stairs rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes.

* * *

I love kyou, you all know that right? (not that i own him, need i remind you? i don't own any of it sadly enough :3)  
Review? Maybe i'll have gingerbread next week... X3 dec starts on fri!!! 


	5. Monsters in the Closet

Happy B-day Rayn X3 well i had cake a lil early but as promised i have gingerbread XD theres some here for Isabel too :) Ok, this ch is very exciting so i wont keep you long XD RR&enjoy!

* * *

Yuki hadn't seen Kyou for the past few days, he left early and returned late. He didn't show up at school either. Yuki didn't care though. Things between him and Tohru were going very well. Since Shigure was also hardly ever home they had the house mostly to themselves and they had become very close.

"I'm home!" Yuki called from the doorway. He had sent Tohru home ahead of him since he had to stay for a student council meeting. He wondered vaugely why there was no answer.

He entered the living room and was mildly surprised to see Kyou lying on his back on the wooden walkway outside. He was staring out at the woods and didn't move when Yuki came to stand over him.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I live here moron," Kyou answered without moving.

"Where have you been?"

Kyou turned to fix him with a cold stare. There was a deep sadness in his dark eyes that tied Yuki's stomach in a knot.

"Out," Kyou said. He raised a cigarette to his lips and inhaled.

"Since when do you smoke?" Yuki asked frowning down at him.

"Since you told me to stop _whoring_," Kyou answered blowing a cloud of smoke in Yuki's face.

Yuki waved it away annoyed and glared at the cat. "Must you insist on having at least on disgusting habit at any time?"

That hurt look flashed across Kyou's face again but he just turned and stared at the woods. "Yes."

"…Why?" No, that hadn't been what he wanted to say, it had just slipped out.

"Why do you care?" Kyou asked darkly.

"I don't," Yuki said turning to leave. _That's right, just leave you don't care one bit about him._

"It's like a … sedative."

"A sedative?" Yuki asked looking over his shoulder. _I thought you didn't care. You _don't_ care. Just keep walking._

"To keep me from thinking about other things," Kyou said taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Like what?" Yuki asked, turning back to Kyou. _You don't want to know. You hear me? You don't care! …do you?_

Kyou turned and their eyes met. "You," Kyou said. _No, no, no! He's lying! You don't care! He said you? I can't believe he said 'you'! You don't care! Don't frickin' care!_

Kyou had stood up and was walking towards him. Yuki was rooted to the spot unable to move. _Abort, abort! Do you read me? Turn and walk away! Walk away! Run! Run away! NOW!_

Kyou leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I can't stop thinking about you, Yuki. I can't hold myself back anymore. I don't want to."

_No! No, no, no, no, no!_ The moment their lips their lips collided Kyou barged into his mind and slammed a mental door, locking out his inner voice.

Kyou pulled back questioningly, a worried look in his eyes. Tentatively Yuki stepped forward, he had never noticed how much taller Kyou was. He tilted his head up and kissed the cat lightly. Kyou wrapped his arms around his dear rat pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Kyou backed him into the room. Yuki's legs hit the arm of the couch and he fell over backwards. Kyou came down on top of him a little more gracefully and immediately began trailing kisses down Yuki's jaw line. Kyou began unbuttoning Yuki's shirt agonizingly slowly. He ran his hands over Yuki's chest causing him to moan quietly, Kyou's touch was hypnotic. Kyou licked his nipple and he arched his back, a shiver running through his body. Reaching up he laced his fingers through the flaming red hair that filled his vision. Kyou kissed the other nipple making sure it was just as perked before running butterfly kisses down the rat's smooth stomach. Kyou tugged on Yuki's pants enjoying the look of annoyed anticipation on the other boy's face…

"Y-yuki?"

The two boys looked up. An alarmed Tohru stood in the doorway. A bag of groceries slipped from her hands and fell to the floor with a thud. The reality of the situation came crashing down on Yuki like a ton of bricks. He sat up abruptly, shoving Kyou to the floor. _Idiot! How could you let him do that? Tohru is the only one for you! Tohru, the love of your life!_

"Yuki please," Tohru gasped. She slid to the floor tears spilling down her face. "Please tell me you're not—"

She broke down and sobbed into her hands. Yuki rushed to her and hugged her tightly. She hit his chest and sobbed again. _He tricked you, that damn rat tricked you. You didn't want that. Look what pain you've caused poor sweet Tohru._

"I didn't," Yuki spluttered, "I don't—" He could feel the tears welling up behind his own eyes now and he hugged her tighter. How could he do that to her?

"Rat," Kyou started. He was leaning against the coffee table watching them.

"Kyou-san," Tohru said coldly, glaring at the redhead. "Kindly stay away from Yuki from now on."

They helped each other up and the two of them made their way unsteadily into the kitchen. Yuki glanced over his shoulder, Kyou was staring at them, pure hatred burning in his eyes. Suddenly overcome with anxiety and exhaustion Yuki went straight upstairs and locked himself in his room, trying to annoy the nagging voice of his conscience.

------------------------------

_Dripping water… The lights came on, one after another down the stark white hallway. _Where is that water coming from?_ He thought, but it didn't seem important as he walked down the hall. The florescent lights overhead buzzed dully and flickered occasionally. His footsteps made no noise on the white floors. Just the dripping water and buzzing lights._

_A dark patch appeared in the distance and came at him bizarrely fast considering how slowly he was walking. He stopped on the edge of the darkness and looked up. The light bulb flickered on obligingly, revealing a silver door to his left. He knew Tohru would be waiting on the other side but he hesitated. He stared into the darkness that swallowed the corridor a few feet away. Something was there, watching him intently, something magnetic. He shook his head turning to the door. It was closed but Yuki turned the doorknob, glancing once more into the darkness he pushed it open. Tohru was sitting on the other side, but she wasn't smiling. She stared coldly straight ahead, a sadness that turned his stomach was lurking behind her eyes. He smiled nervously, an unsettling feeling growing in his gut and stepped cautiously over the threshold._

_

* * *

_

well, things are going to get interesting and very angsty from here on out, in the next few chs here i'm going to ask for your input so review!  
btw - smoking is an absolutely disgusting habit, don't smoke kiddies! (i'm so sorry Kyou!)

* * *


	6. Deadly Dinner

Kyou tried to talk to Yuki several times over the next few days, at one point even earning him a slap and a yelling from Tohru. The relationship between Tohru and Yuki had grown tense. Tohru distrusted him and was always on edge making him equally antsy. It didn't help that the voices in his head grew ever persistant. _Fix it,_ they screamed, _you have to fix it!_

The problem was, he didn't know how. Everything he did only seemed to set her off. Now they were once again sitting stiffly across the table from each other over dinner. Yuki's mind was racing trying to find some way to break the tense silence.

"This is really good Tohru," Yuki said trying to smile and sound carefree.

"Thank you," Tohru said. Nothing else. It was silent again.

Shigure squirmed uncomfortably at the end of the table. "Things sure did get heated up while I was gone," he muttered to himself. Louder, he said, "Thank you for the lovely meal. I think I'll go back to work now."

Tohru kept her eyes down when Shigure left and continued eating. Yuki was about to say something when the door flew open with a bang. Kyou stalked in and sat in Shigure's vacated seat. He reached for the hotpot ladle but stopped. He was staring at Yuki who was looking away pointedly having sense Tohru tensing when Kyou entered.

"You wont even look at me now?" Kyou asked quietly.

"Hush Kyou-san," Tohru said coldly. "Eat."

Kyou glared at her and addressed Yuki again, "Yuki, look at me."

"Shut up Kyou," Tohru snapped, her voice rising.

"Look at me!" Kyou yelled. Yuki glanced at Tohru, careful not to look at the cat. "Look at me dammit!"

"Out!" Tohru yelled. "Get out!"

Kyou slammed his fists on the table. "God damn it Yuki! Don't you get it yet?" Kyou grabbed Yuki's arm, forcing him to turn. Yuki still avoided his eyes, looking to the ground instead. "How could you do that? You kissed me! And now you pretend I don't exist!" Kyou's voice wavered, he sounded on the edge of tears but Yuki didn't dare look, he could feel the anger and hatred emanating from Tohru as Kyou went on. "Didn't you get it? I'm in love with you! I have been all along! I can't stand this anymore!"

Tohru's chopsticks snapped in her grip and she threw them at Kyou. "How dare you!" she screamed. "How dare you try to seduce my Yuki! Get out! Get the hell out!"

_Stop him! Hit him! He's distressing Tohru, sweet, sweet Tohru. _Yuki couldn't move.

"It's her fault," Kyou hissed. "She's why you won't look at me."

_Tell him yes. Tell him you can't love him. Tell him you_ don't _love him. You love Tohru! This is your chance!_ Yuki couldn't speak.

"Get away from him!" Tohru shrieked. She picked up her bowl and threw it at him. "Get out you bastard!"

"You!" Kyou hissed, turning on Tohru. "It's your fault! Ever since you came Yuki's been different. You did it!" Kyou whipped the bowl back at her. It hit her in the arm with a sickening crack. Tohru winced and held her arm blood seeping through her torn shirt as the shattered porcelain fell noisily to the floor.

"You bastard!" Tohru screamed, pain and frustration causing tears to stream down her face. "Go to hell! Just go– go away! Leave us alone!"

"No," Kyou hissed, advancing on Tohru. "You leave, it's all _your_ fault."

Kyou slapped her and she fell to the floor shocked. Kyou bent down and whispered in her ear, "Yes, all your fault. It'd be better if you just died, bitch."

Kyou's long fingers wrapped around Tohru's neck and squeezed. Tohru's wide scared eyes met Kyou's crazed ones.

"ah… y-…yu-ki…help!"

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_ Yuki still couldn't move. He watched in horror as Tohru clawed desperately at Kyou's face and arms, her face slowly turning the wrong color, frantic eyes darting around not seeing.

"n-no!" she gasped her struggles becoming weaker.

"DIE!"

* * *

k, sorry this took so long, i got busy w/x-mas and stuff. speaking of, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! to celebrate i gave you this drama filled ch! lovely don't you think. i realise they might have gotten a little ooc there but what can i say, they were all under alot of stress and stress changes people, rarely for the better. any-hoo i hope i haven't scared you all away yet... if not keep reading:

IMPORTANT: if you have a preference pls tell me when you review WHO DO YOU WANT YUKI TO PICK? TOHRU OR KYOU? if noone replies or there is no preference or a tie etc i will simply pick (rather i will let the events happen as they happen...) on the other hand, if alot of people vote and it is close or w/e i _might_ write an alternate ending when the chosen plot ends ok? all clear? i hope so.

mmk to my loyal fan Rayn i made some pie for x-mas (ice cream pie yumyum) you're welcome to have some! thats all so ttfn!


	7. Hospital Hours

did you all have a good new year's eve(it was so long ago already i know)? i did it was fun, anyway, i come to you today with a book recomendation, if you haven't read Running With Scissors by Augusten Burroughs you should run to the bookstore/library w/e. They made a movie about it not long ago which i really wanted to see but somehow missed(which is amazing since we go to the movies at least once a week). Since i didnt get to see it i went and read the book it was highly entertaining, that poor kid had such a messed up childhood XD moving on...  
I've run out of food ideas so Rayn and Isabel feel free to raid my magical pantry of infinate food for commenting, it is greatly apreciated.  
I will also appologise again for the OOC-ness last ch, hopefully they will be getting back to normal from here on out (i'm listening to this extremely annoying song right now that i feel the need to tell you about, it's called fidelity or something it goes "breaks my hea-a-ah-a-ah-a-rt" MY GAWD THATS ANNOYING!!! sorry) or not, thats just how i am, you'll just have to wait and see X3  
As it stands: Tohru-2 Kyou-0, VOTES CAN STILL BE CAST PPL!!! if anyone else cares enough to vote that is -glares at silent readers- X3  
Ok well i talked alot and don't blame you if you didn't read it, it's mostly junk that i needed to get out anyway XD so, without any further delays i present to you, Chapter 7:

* * *

"Can I help you?" 

Yuki looked around startled. A nurse in white scrubs was standing next to him smiling sweetly.

"Uh, no, thank you."

"Are you sure? You've been standing there for nearly an hour."

"I'm sorry, I'm going really."

"Okay," she turned and walked back to the nurse's station.

Yuki turned back to the bank of elevators. Tentatively he reached out and pushed the up button. It had already been a week since that horrible day, The memories were still very raw in Yuki's mind.

_"What in the world is going on in here?" Shigure asked as he walked calmly into the room. "What the hell?" In two quick strides he was standing next to Kyou. A heartbeat later he was prying his fingers from around her throat._

_"Yuki!" Shigure's harsh words cut through Yuki's paralysis. "Call an ambulance."_

_Yuki stumbled to his feet and rushed to the kitchen. Even all the way in there he heard the crisp crack as Shigure slapped Kyou._

The _ping_ of the elevator brought him back to the present. Every day since then he had come to the hospital but it had taken him three days to actually step inside. Yesterday he had made it all the way up to the third floor where both the Pediatric and Psych wards were. Yuki wondered who had made the crazy decision to put those two wards on the same floor. The elevator _ping-_ed again but Yuki hesitated. He managed to force himself out just before the metal doors slid shut.

Yuki shut his eyes and turned left. Opening his eyes again he kept them glued to the ground. The problem was that for some reason he couldn't decide who he wanted to visit first. _You're crazy! How could you possibly even consider visiting that maniac cat after what he did to Tohru? _His mind insisted. And he agreed, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to actually visit her. He found himself wandering the corridors turning corners at random.

"Yuki?"

Yuki froze.

"Yuki was that you?"

Turning slowly his eyes locked on the nameplate on the wall.

_Kyou Sohma_

Yuki cursed his feet for betraying him.

"Yuki, I know you're still there," Kyou called.

_You can still run away, he doesn't really know you're there, he's just _guessing.

_So long as I'm here I might as well check on him first…_Yuki turned around slowly. _Set foot in that room and I'll deep-fry your brain._ He stopped at the door and looked in. Kyou was sitting in the bed closest to the door. When he saw Yuki he smiled warmly.

"I was wondering when you'd come by," Kyou said. "Come in."

When Yuki didn't move Kyou's smile faltered.

"Have you seen Tohru yet?" Kyou asked looking away. "Haru said she's doing fine. He was here yesterday, he was really worried about me. I told him I couldn't see him anymore." Kyou looked back to Yuki, hope shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry about everything, I hope you're not too mad –"

Yuki bolted.

He didn't know why for sure, maybe he was finally listening to that annoying voice but he had the sudden urge to be out of there. He blew past the elevators and slammed into the door to the stairwell. He flew down the stairs three at a time and burst out into the lobby. Making a dash for the front door he barely heard the annoyed cries of "No running in the halls!" He didn't stop when he was outside. He ran the entire two and a half miles back to the house. Once inside he slammed the door behind him and leaned against it trying to catch his breath.

"Yuki? Was that you?" Shigure called from his study.

"Who else?" Yuki called back. He staggered to the living room and collapsed on the couch. He closed his eyes suddenly exhausted.

"Have fun at the hospital?" Shigure asked. Yuki could feel him standing over him. He opened an eye but immediately shut it at the sight of Shigure's smirking face.

"Who did you see?" Shigure asked.

"Just go away," Yuki said rolling on his side.

"I'm guessing it wasn't Tohru," Shigure said quietly. Yuki stiffened at the suggestion, painfully aware it was the truth. "You should go see her, she's dying to see you."

Yuki flinched at the word knowing full well that the Dog had used it on purpose. Yuki turned back and glared him down. Shigure raised his hands in surrender.

"All right, but you've got to see her eventually."

"Tomorrow," Yuki sighed running his hand down his face. "I'll go tomorrow." When he didn't hear Shigure walk away he opened his eyes again. Shigure was still there looking down at him doubtfully. "I promise!"

Shigure smiled sadly down at him before walking away. That familiar uncomfortable knot feeling returned to his stomach but Yuki just shook it off. He'd go back to the hospital tomorrow and see Tohru. He had no reason to feel guilty, it's not like he had gone to see Kyou on purpose. He hadn't even really talked to him. And now he knew he really did want to see Tohru.

_Is that really it? Or are you just satisfied now that you've seen _him_. You're despicable! You should have just gone to see her in the first place you despicable cretin._

Yuki glared at the ceiling. He rolled over again and shut his eyes tight, willing himself not to think about anything. Eventually exhaustion overcame him and he slept fitfully.

* * *

la-di-da not what you were expecting? or maybe it was, hmmm  
COMMENT!! 


	8. Room 369

ah sorry this update took so long, ... uhh i got lazy XD or mayb i just got distracted every time i came to sit at my laptop X3 all thoses colleges sending me mass amounts of e-mail u no? anywho kudos to comments here it is!

* * *

"Are you still here Yuki?" Shigure stuck his head out the door to his office. Yuki glanced at him from his seat in front of the door. He had been fiddling with his shoelaces for nearly half an hour.

"You promised you'd go see her today," Shigure scolded.

Without answering Yuki stalked out and slammed the door behind him.

Yuki had been thinking about his… encounter with Kyou all night and as a result woke up very late that morning. He had spent the past four hours stalling. But now it was nearly 3 o'clock and he had run out of excuses not to go to the hospital.

At exactly 4pm Sunday afternoon he found himself standing once again in front of the bank of elevators.

Yuki reached out, his finger hovering over the up button. In the few seconds that he hesitated the elevator dinged, the up arrow blinking on. Startled Yuki looked around, several people filed out of the elevator and an old lady shuffeled in. Yuki himself stepped in just before the door closed.

"Which floor are you going to dear?" the old woman asked, pressing a button on a panel of black numbers.

"Um, 3," Yuki said.

"Visiting someone?"

"Yes."

"Me too," the woman said gesturing with a bouquet of flowers. "My grandson. He was in a car accident a week ago."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "He can't talk much, hurts too much you know. His roommate is a real talkative young girl. She is so sweet, although, I can't recall why she's there… I – I think it was a heart attack, poor dear, such a fragile girl."

The elevator dinged again. "Here we are, have a nice visit dear."

It took Yuki a moment after she left to realize it was his floor too. He slipped out of the elevators, the cold doors closing right behind him. _I have got to stop doing that,_ Yuki thought absentmindedly. He wandered the halls for a few minutes trying to find Room 369. When he finally found it the door was closed. He spent another minute trying to figure out what to do. Finally he just knocked on the door gently. A familiar voice, but not Tohru's, said to come in.

"Well hello dear," The old woman from the elevator was standing at an end table arranging her flowers in a blue vase. A boy with his head wrapped up and his right arm and both legs in casts was sleeping in the bed next to her.

"You know Kawaguchi-san?"

Tohru was propped up in the bed on the other side of the room. She smiled warmly. "Hello Yuki, it took you long enough."

"Tohru…"

"Kawaguchi-san, this is Yuki, he's the boy I was telling you about the other day."

"Oh is he?" Mrs. Kawaguchi said thoughtfully. "We met in the elevator, if I'd know I would have brought him with me." She smiled warmly. Wiping her hands on a towel she glanced down at the boy in the bed next to her. "Well since Kei-kun is sleeping I suppose I'll leave you two alone to talk. I'm sure you have lots to catch up on."

"Oh you don't have to Kawaguchi-san," Tohru said politely.

"No, no. I'd only be in the way. Tohru-san, do tell Kei-kun that I stopped by when he wakes up won't you?"

"Of course," Tohru smiled. She watched Mrs. Kawaguchi leave, making sure the door was shut tightly behind her before letting the smile slip off her face.

"Tohru," Yuki said quietly, aware of how strained his voice sounded.

"I've been waiting for you _forever_ Yuki, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry I had to sort out some things."

There was a long uncomfortable silence while Tohru stared him down, Yuki felt like she was trying to bore into his memories and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Have you seen _him_ yet?"

Yuki flinched. "…No."

"Liar."

"Not purposely," Yuki pleaded. "I was lost, kind of, and just happened to pass his room, I didn't even talk to him really."

Tohru's eyes softened. "It's okay, after all he is your cousin. Family's first and all that."

"No, i-its not like that."

"Never mind," Tohru snapped. Switching immediately back to a sweet voice she added, "I'm just glad you came. Shigure's been here a lot. Has he told you anything?"

Yuki frowned, trying to remember anything important Shigure might have said mixed in with his usual nonsense.

"No, I didn't think so." Tohru sighed. "You might want to sit down."

Yuki's frown deepened. He sat down in the chair next to Tohru's bed apprehensively. "What is it?"

"Yuki," she said slowly after a long pause, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

What'd i tell ya bout condoms? still a lil ooc i no, i think tohru actually belongs in the psych ward too - -; dont forget to comment, i dont think i'll take for the next update(at least i hope not, for your sakes X3 )


	9. Room 313

mm, took longer than it should have but i was feeling lazy X3 hm not much to say so read away!!

* * *

Yuki had to take a step back. Pregnant?! How had that happened?

Tohru carefully folded her hands in her lap and continued. "The doctor said I was really lucky not to have miscarried it considering everything that happened."

Lucky… "What are you going to do?" Yuki asked, painfully aware of hoe much his voice was shaking.

Tohru looked up sharply and glared at him. "What do you want me to do?" she snapped. "Abort it? I bet you're wishing I had miscarried!"

"W-wha- no!" Yuki had to sit down or his legs would give out. He saw a chair near the wall and sat down. "I never said that Tohru," he said quietly.

"But you were thinking it weren't you?" Tohru accused him.

"No," Yuki sighed. He rubbed his face with his hands, a terrible throbbing had started in his temples. "I mean, I don't know… do you really want this? We're still in high school Tohru!"

Tohru looked away. "I don't know Yuki," she whispered. "I don't know anything anymore…"

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I hate this Yuki." Yuki looked up. Tohru was staring at her hands, a frown forming on her lips. "I don't feel like I can trust you."

Yuki flinched. He knew he didn't deserve his trust, even now he had been thinking about the cat, how would he react?

Tohru sighed. "You should go see him."

"W-what?"

Tohru refused to meet his eyes. "You need to sort out your feelings. You need to choose, him or me," Tohru hesitated, she looked on the edge of tears. She took a deep breath and turned to face Yuki. "And, if you choose him, I'll ask for an abortion."

"Tohru, I-"

"No," Tohru shook her head. "Go, and don't come back unless you are absolutely sure it's what you want."

Yuki stared at her. Although she refused to look his way he could tell she was desperately trying to hold back tears. Yuki stood and walked slowly towards the door. When he got there he looked back. Tohru looked so fragile, like a child…

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Closing the door behind him Yuki walked purposely down the hall. It was the first time that he knew exactly where he wanted to go in this hospital. He walked past the elevators and into the psyche ward following the signs to room 313. When he finally got there the door was closed. Yuki raised his hand and knocked firmly on the cold wood.

"Come in,"

Yuki slid the door open.

"Oh," Kyou was alone in the room he looked surprised to see Yuki standing on the other side of the door but he smiled anyway. "It's you. Not going to run away this time are you?"

Yuki shook his head and stepped inside, closing the door slowly behind him. Now that he was here his resolve was fading fast, what was he supposed to say.

"Tohru's pregnant," he blurted.

Kyou's smile faltered and he looked away. "I know."

Yuki was only mildly surprised to hear that. Shigure must have told him.

"Tohru told me."

That threw Yuki. Tohru? Kyou and Tohru had talked?

Kyou smiled mischievously at him. "Surprised?" Kyou asked. "It's part of their stupid therapy thing, they made us talk to each other to 'sort out our differences.' It was kind of funny really. They were all really worried I'd try to kill her again."

Yuki tried to say something but Kyou kept on talking. "When she told me she was pregnant it sounded like a threat." Kyou laughed coldly. "Honestly though I don't care. Why should I? That's her problem not ours. Right?"

"Kyo-"

"When I told her that she got really quiet. Said I shouldn't include you. She's totally possessive man! Bad choice on your part man. How are things at home?"

"Kyou!" Yuki tried to get his attention but he just kept on talking.

"Shigure's been here a couple times, he is mad as hell at me. I doubt he'll ever let me back in the house. I'm missing so much school, I hope I don't flunk out. Oh hey you know Haru, he-"

"Kyou!" Yuki shouted. Kyou looked at him startled. "Will you shut up for a minute and let me talk!"

Kyou looked away again, pain flashing across his features. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't want you to tell me you hate me or something Yuki. I still love you so much…"

Yuki bent over the bed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. When he pulled away Kyou looked totally shocked.

"Wow," he muttered. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I," Yuki admitted covering his mouth with his hand.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me what's going on?"

Yuki sat down in the plush chair next to the bed. Kyou reached out and took his hand. Yuki didn't know how to react so he let him.

"Kyou," Yuki started. "I just don't know what to do…" Yuki told him everything Tohru had said. When he finished they sat in silence.

"What'd I tell you? That chick is super possessive."

Yuki shot him a 'this isn't funny' look. Kyou just laughed. When he spoke again though his tone was serious. "I can't tell you who to choose Yuki, although I really wish you would pick me. Hey, did I tell you what Haru did the other day? He still won't give up you know he's here every day practically."

Yuki blinked the change of subject was sudden but Yuki went with it. "Oh yea?" he smirked, "Sounds like someone else I know." Quite frankly Yuki didn't really want to think about it either. He would have plenty of time to worry about it later right now he just wanted to relax and forget about everything even if it would only last a little while.

They talked for several hours about anything and everything. They had never gotten along so well in their lives. When it was finally time to go the mood got solemn again. Yuki stood over Kyou not wanting to let go of his hand. Kyou pulled him down and the boys' lips met, tentatively at first and then more passionately. Kyou hugged him tightly and when they finally split for air he whispered "Thank you." He sank back onto the bed and looked away. Yuki picked up his coat and slowly walked to the door. Looking back he was met with a sadly familiar scene. Kyou looking pointedly away, his face set, like a child trying desperately not to cry.

Outside the hospital his heart still hammered in his chest. No matter what he did he would break someone's heart. That realization was almost too much to bear. Feeling like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders Yuki walked home gloomily, he was even more hurt and confused than he was before. A lot hung on the decision he had to make and he had no idea what he was going to do. The future was an ominous place and the only thing Yuki wanted was to run in the opposite direction.

* * *

muahaha getting close to a conclusion probably, maybe, aw who'm i kidding i don't know XD you'll just have to wait an see!  
REVIEW!!


	10. Final Decision

sorry this update took so long, i got kinda lazy XD someone actually complemented my ooc characters? did i read that right? and yea, i was seriously considering that threesome possiblility XD but i'll let you read to find out how it really went, read on!

* * *

"Yuki! What are you doing in there? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Shigure yelled. He banged on the door noisily and yanked on the locked doorknob. Yuki just rolled over under his blanket. He was denying the fact that he was awake. 

Yuki hadn't noticed Shigure had stopped banging on the door until there was a loud click and the door flew open. "Still got the touch," Shigure bragged slipping the hairpin back behind his ear. He stomped over to the window and threw back the heavy curtains. Bright light flooded into the room. Yuki groaned and pulled the covers over his head, curling into a ball.

"It's already 2 o'clock!" Shigure complained. He sat on Yuki whose vehement swearing was muffled by the thick blanket. "You know," Shigure said more seriously, "you can't sleep all your problems away."

"Mmph," Yuki replied.

"What was that?"

"Get off me!"

"Oh, sorry," Shigure laughed and moved away from the bed. "I want you dressed and down stairs in twenty minuets."

"Yea, whatever."

---------

Yuki got up and dressed slowly. He had to tell Shigure before he had time to chicken out. He found the dog lounging in the kitchen. Things had gotten messy without Tohru around and the trash was starting to build up.

"Reminds me of before," Shigure commented.

"No kidding," Yuki grumbled. "Anything to eat around here.

"Probably not. We can get something on the way to the Hospital. You are going today aren't you," Shigure glanced at him. When Yuki hesitated he added, "It's already been what three days since your last visit? All you've been doing is sleeping anyway."

"I want to talk to both of them," Yuki blurted. "At the same time."

Shigure blinked, momentarily thrown off guard, but being Shigure he recovered quickly. "Finally going to settle this?"

Yuki stared into the empty fridge.

"That's great!" Shigure yelled slapping Yuki hard on the back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki yelled, the dog disappeared around the corner right before an empty carton hit the wall where he had been standing.

"C'mon! Lets go!" Shigure called from the door.

"Right now?"

"Of course, I don't want you to think better of this."

----------

Two hours later Yuki sat alone in a meeting room in the psyche ward. Shigure was right he was already having second thoughts. Before he had a chance to actually leave the door farthest from him opened and a confused Tohru walked in followed by a nurse. When she saw Yuki she smiled. Before she had a chance to say anything the other door opened and Kyou walked in fuming. He stopped dead when he saw Yuki and Tohru there. He looked back and forth between the two until two doctors in white coats followed him in. The confused look was back on Tohru's face. Finally Shigure walked in with another doctor but Yuki hardly noticed, he was staring at the to people in front of him, his heart hammering in his chest. Could he really do this?

"Ah so this is the infamous Yuki I've heard so much about," the third doctor said walking over to shake Yuki's hand. "I'm Dr. Sawada, nice to finally meet you. I'm glad you're here."

"Hn? Oh yea."

Dr. Sawada smiled sadly. "Well I guess we'll let you deal with this, we're only here in case things get… out of hand."

Yuki nodded dumbly. The adults stepped back against the wall, pretending not to watch it was rather unsettling. Tohru stepped forward nervously, Kyou glanced at her and nodded. She gave a slight nod back then they both turned to Yuki.

"Yuki…?"

Yuki wasn't sure who said it but it didn't really matter. He took a shuddering death and stepped forward. He stroked Kyou's cheek gently, leaning in to kiss him feather light on the lips. Avoiding his eyes Yuki stepped back whispering "Sorry" under his breath.

Kyou's expression was unreadable at first. Yuki was scared he was going to loose it. When Kyou just smiled sadly and shook his head the adults let out a sigh of relief, they had been expecting trouble too.

"Why are you sorry moron?" Kyou growled, Yuki flinched even though his voice lacked the usual venom. Kyou shook his head again and turned to Tohru. Yuki was mildly amused by the adults reaction, they all tensed up and one of the doctors even took a step away from the wall. What Kyou did then surprised them even more. Kyou bowed, rather deeply, to Tohru. "I'm sorry."

"W-wha-? Kyou? Please don't," Tohru protested.

"I've been a jerk," Kyou said. He straightened and smirked at her. "Can't deny that can you."

Tohru looked deeply embarrassed ad looked down. Kyou continued without noticing. "I guess I'm not really surprised that he picked you."

"Kyou,"

"I guess I was just jealous really," Kyou continued, not letting her speak. "Or at least of what you had with Yuki. The whole stupid Sohma thing y'know?"

"Oh, Kyou," Tohru looked like she was about to cry. She reached out and took Kyou's had.

Yuki heard Dr. Sawada murmur to one of his colleagues, "Why couldn't we get these results before?"

"The minds of children are amazing," the other doctor replied.

"But I realized yesterday," Kyou continued, "I didn't have to be, I could have had the same thing if I'd paid attention."

Tohru smiled. "Haru…"

Kyou nodded. He's been coming every day, at first it was just annoying, but then he didn't come yesterday. Well I won't go into the mushy details. Anyway, I'm really sorry about everything."

"Don't be Kyou," Tohru said. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I just want to forget all of this."

"Of course," Kyou smiled. He leaned in and kissed Tohru full on the lips. Her eyes grew wide and she flailed her eyes. Yuki sent a punch flying at Kyou's head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kyou dodged effortlessly and stuck his tongue out at Yuki. "Oh please, you two are so easy, a perfect couple. Can I go yet?"

Kyou's escorts laughed and let him out, he didn't even look back. Yuki noticed Tohru looking at him and he avoided her eyes. "I'm sorry, all this, it's because I was so wishy-washy."

"You're right." Tohru said bluntly. Yuki looked up hurt but Tohru was smiling. She reached out and cupped his face in her hands. She pulled him into a kiss, tentatively at first. "I was serious, I just want to put this all behind us. For good."

Yuki smiled at her, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He pulled Tohru into a hug and kissed her again, and again, and again.

"Hey you two break it up," Shigure said making Yuki jump, he was standing right next to them. "Lets all go home."

"Yea," Tohru said smiling at him. "I'd like that"

* * *

mmk so thats pretty much it I will might add another ch, like an epilouge or something, well if you want me to and i don't get lazy again, i think they pretty much lost their ooc-ness and wound up with the origional couples - -; i have some mixed feelings about this ending... well tell me what you think. 


	11. Epilogue

Hey guys, this is it, just a short epilouge and this story is officially over, i hope you all liked it, i certianly enjoyed writing it X3

* * *

Yuki yawned and rolled over burying his face in the pillow. He was the only one in the bed so it must be after seven. Yuki sighed and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It's nice to sleep in on Saturdays. He dressed slowly and glanced at the calendar on the wall. Saturday the 6th was circled in bright red. _That's today,_ Yuki thought. He smiled and opened the door. A small girl with short honey colored hair and bright purple eyes was squatting on the floor looking up at him. She squealed and ran away down the hall. Yuki smiled and followed her down stairs. As he approached the kitchen he could hear the girl talking excitedly.

"Kā-chan! Kā-chan! Tō-san's awake!"

"Thank you," Tohru's voice said sweetly. "Why don't you sit down at the table like a good girl."

Yuki stood at the door and watched the girl climb into her chair. Tohru walked over to help her. The young girl was her spitting image, the only difference was her stunning purple eyes, her father's eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," Yuki said walking over to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "And you," Yuki added kissing Tohru gently on the lips.

Tohru smiled warmly at him. "Sit down and I'll bring breakfast."

Yuki sat across from his daughter and looked at her sternly. "So, _somebody_ marked up my calendar, _you _wouldn't know why would you?"

The girl giggled. "But daddy! Today's _special_!"

"Oh yea? Why is that?" Yuki teased.

"It's the princess's birthday," She whispered seriously.

"Oh no!" Yuki gasped. "Is that today?"

She nodded her head. "Today the day."

"Well that's ok then, 'cuz I got a princess's present the other day."

She giggled happily. Tohru set a big plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table. "It's time for the princess of the day to eat her breakfast."

"Are those pancakes I smell?" Kyou sauntered into the kitchen, shirtless like normal.

"Nii-san! You have to wear a shirt for the Princess's court!"

"Is that so?" Kyou asked ruffling Her hair. "I'll have to go get one then won't I? Have you seen Haru yet?"

Tohru shook her head and set butter and syrup on the table next to the pancakes.

"I'll get him too then, no need to wait, Happy Birthday Love."

"Daddy! Make the pancakes please!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down in her chair excitedly.

"How old are you now princess?" Yuki asked as he reached for his knife to butter Her pancakes.

She held up a hand and spread her fingers wide. "Five!"

"Wow! You're so old!"

She giggled happily.

"Hey girl," Haru said slipping into the kitchen. "Did I hear that right? You're five already?" She nodded vigorously. "How's it feel?"

"It's great! You should try it Haru-niisan!"

Haru laughed, "Oh yea? Can I be five too? Hey Papa, make me some pancakes too?"

"Not a chance," Yuki said pushing Her plate to her.

"I'll do it for you if you like," Kyou said teasingly as he sat down next to Haru.

"Any time Babe," Haru said leaning over to kiss Kyou.

"Guys, not at the table," Yuki said dryly. Haru pouted but Yuki ignored him and Kyou just laughed.

The adults watched Her eat excitedly. "It's been five years already huh?" Kyou said softly.

Tohru looked up and smiled warmly at him, "It was a long time ago if you ask me."

Kyou smiled sadly back at her. "Yea."

"Enough of that," Yuki said. "She's what matters now."

Kyou and Haru nodded.

"Happy Birthday Kyōko."


End file.
